


Ink on the Bones

by nan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Zuko knew Sokka was aboutsaysomething stupid and Sokka knew Zuko was about todosomething stupid but in this moment, they were both happy.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Ink on the Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/gifts).




End file.
